Item:289 Blessing Of Protection
Obtained at Cathedral of Silver Rain in Talinus for a donation of 500 gold. Speak with a priest and inquire about making a donation in the name of Srythak, the All-Father. "Your soul can bear/be marked with" (you may carry) a maximum of three Blessings of Protection at any time, but you can go back to buy more any time you want. Unique Features During combat, you can call upon (use) a Blessing of Protection from the Items drop-down box. It protects you from all damage from your enemy in that round, plus one or two more rounds. This means you have one (or two) rounds to make actions without fear of being damaged. There is no way to know before using it how many rounds the effect of a Blessing of Protection will last. Each Blessing of Protection can be invoked only once, after which the item is used up. You can use them in any round (Even while you're already under the effect of one. Protection does not stack, so that would be a waste). You can thus chain six to nine rounds of guaranteed damage avoidance, although only on three to six of them you'll be actually able to do something. Blessings of Protection won't cancel damage from backfiring items like FoD Any Blessing(s) of Protection you might have are listed in the Miscellaneous section of your inventory. This item can't be dropped, stored or sold. Usage Tips # Using a Blessing of Protection is a fail-safe method to run away from a combat, provided the option to flee is available. Since in the last round (the one you use to flee) you can't attack, your enemy can kill you if the roll of the dice is low and you're sufficiently damaged. Using a Blessing of Protection prevents this. Remember you must use the Blessing first, and flee on the next round - you also can't use items while fleeing. # You can use the chance to blast your enemy with Powers (especially if it's already weak, to finish it) since the increased to-hit won't affect you. # You can heal yourself with Restoration during the brief respite. # It can be useful to "last out" the last rounds of a multiplayer battle, when you are just "visiting" for the chance of BM drops. Combine with Restoration for maximum effect. ;Economic considerations for the early game Although they are very useful, BoP are not cheap and can quickly burn through your cash if you overuse them, specially at the start of your game when you're (relatively) poor, you need to buy a lot of expensive things (think about unmatched plate armour) and you're (comparatively) weak and slow for doing long grinding circuits. In particular, consider not spending a BoP on short grinding scenarios, since it's probably cheaper to die and restart the scenario. If you're grinding for gold, spending the gold to stay alive would be a poor use of your time. Same for repeatable encounters like at explore the realms at random. In general, before you use one, ask yourself if it's necessary. Can you finish the enemy, maybe with Powers? If not, maybe it would be cheaper for you to restart the fight in better conditions. Can you flee? Can you quit? Have you been playing for long, or you just saved a moment ago? Careful considerations like these will make your gold last a lot more. Historical notes * The initial price for the BoP was 250 gold, then it was increased to 350, and finally to the current 500 gold. The BoP also originally lasted for up to 4 rounds (including the round it was activated) but this was later cut back to a maximum of 3. Category:Combat Items